


Apollo Statue

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Christine在阿波罗的雕像下弄丢了戒指，这点毋庸置疑。





	Apollo Statue

Raoul今天没有来，Christine失望地想，自己明明已经给他捎去了信，却被告知de Chagny兄弟要处理一些经济事务，突然离开了巴黎。

在这种时候离开巴黎，大概是Philippe的主意——他从来都不赞成自己弟弟与Christine之间的关系，现在既然有了充分的理由，就更加急不可耐了。

可怜的Soreli依然在等待，Christine已经下定决心。

她已经不是自己的了，她悲哀地想，看着手上的金戒指，突然产生了要把它扔得远远的冲动：如果她没有遇见Érik，那该多好啊！

不过，如果她真的没有遇见Érik，真的会很好吗？Raoul还能认出她吗？

没有“如果”。

Christine走上歌剧院最高的殿堂，来到阿波罗的神像下。

这是一个晴朗的夜晚，天空中还有漂浮的蓝色光带，无数钻石般闪亮的星星正温柔地滴落下来。

这时候，她产生了一股奇怪的错觉：自己回到了布列塔尼半岛，或者更好，回到了瑞典。父亲正准备回家烧起柴火煮茶，而自己紧紧贴着父亲，等到他忙完之后，撒娇地坐在他膝头，求着他给自己讲故事，那个百听不厌的故事：

“小Lotte有她的音乐天使陪伴她……”

她曾经悄悄嫉妒过这个故事中的小女孩：为什么她没有音乐天使的陪伴呢？难道是因为她的嗓音还不够动听，练习还不够刻苦吗？

她从清晨就陪着父亲走出家门，在北部的森林中哼鸣，父亲尽管耐心指导她，却依然难以克服某些音域上的缺点。当太阳升高，他们就一道去为贵族演奏：多数时候，他们“慷慨”赠予的并非现金，这一点令父亲感到苦恼。贵族自以为是的风度品位只是徒增笑料而已。但Christine从来没有这么说过，也不敢让这种离经叛道的思想深深植根于心中。

不过晴朗的天气总还是居多的。

而现在，她被拴在歌剧院里，像是故事里的夜莺。她从瑞典的乡村中来，正如披着灰黑色不起眼羽毛的夜莺，被女仆发现之后带入皇宫，受缚于纯金打造的鸟笼，富丽堂皇的歌剧院恰恰锁住了她——

Erik，这个名字多么巧妙！事实上，他也正像一个国王，要把夜莺紧紧抓住，强迫她唱出最动听的旋律。

而现在，她只想逃离，做一个勇敢的怯懦者。然而她已经被束缚的心灵从来没有真正得到解放：即便她逃离了幽深的地下暗湖，逃离歌剧院的想法也没有一刻在她脑海中闪现。

那是一种脆弱的爱，不确定的，又带着深深诱惑的。她明知道自己应该远离黑暗，奔向自由和光明，但又被神秘与邪恶所诱惑。这不能怪她！

因为他一会儿像是最纯洁的天使，一会儿又是地狱最可怕的恶魔。

她无法忘记，他是如何跪在地上，以旁人崇拜女神的虔诚去亲吻她的裙边，但又在另一刻，他愤怒地抓着她的头发破口大骂，却是在自怨自艾。

他令她着迷，以一种扭曲的方式。

她看着手上的指环，与自己奇怪地相配，突然产生一种莫名的冲动，想把它远远扔掉，就像夜莺逃离枷锁。

她顺从了这个想法，于是把戒指紧紧握在手上，试图用力向黑暗中一扔——

她看见了那双眼睛，金色的。

他明明不该出现在此处！他难道不是在废寝忘食地创作，谱写《胜利的唐璜》吗？

Christine惊愕地连连后退，陷入了巨大恐慌：“Erik……”

她无法控制地念出那个禁忌的名字，于是看见他立刻站在了自己身前。

那双眼睛，蕴藏着全世界的悲伤——如果是Raoul陪在她身旁，她一定会这么描述——令常人难以承受，也无怪他能创造那样恢弘的乐章。

她看着Erik，紧张使得她绞起双手。她的手热得发烫，而且开始出汗……都不是她陌生的，但似乎缺少一点熟悉的触感——

她的戒指呢？那枚Erik给她的戒指呢？

“Christine，您是不是弄丢了某样东西？”她听见那个声音平静地询问她，仿佛只是大街上一个好心的路人。

她该怎么办？

“我……我不知道……”她紧张地抓住裙子的布料。

“那Erik送Christine的戒指呢？她该不会弄丢了吧？”那个声音依旧那么平静地说着，声调像丝绸一样柔滑。

她快速地摇摇头，恐惧使得她不知所措。夜晚已经不再如同之前一般晴朗无云，星星已经收回它们好奇的注视，纷纷躲藏在云层之后，不安地等待着。七叶树在风中唱着凄凉的挽歌，声调悲哀。

Erik耐心地等到世界再次安静下来，才犹如背诵一般冰冷生硬地重复着那一段在Christine听来致命的话：

“只要Christine仍戴着这枚戒指——”

“别说了，Erik！您明知道我刚刚不小心弄丢了它！”她慢慢跪在地上，双手捂住脸开始呜咽，风也如此，而且巴黎正陪着她一道哭泣。

Erik沉默地走上前，把自己的披风盖在哭泣的女孩身上，也选择跪在她面前，苦苦搜寻着她的目光，但一无所获。

“别哭了，Christine，别再哭了……Erik不想看见您哭泣的样子——尽管您依然那么美丽……”他慢慢把那枚小指环递给Christine，“您看，我可怜又粗心的小姑娘……这是您弄丢的那枚指环，Erik又帮您找回来了——他不忍见到您哭泣……”

Christine听到这些话之后，有些不敢相信地抬起了头，看见Erik正对着她悲哀地微笑着。


End file.
